Late Nights, Scissors, and Wonk
by SwagTuesdays
Summary: Andre goes to Jade's house late at night to return a pair a scissors she left at Tori's and...well...things get pretty wonky from there. Jandre Oneshot. a very TINY amount of Bade as well.


**Late Nights, Scissors and **_**Wonk**_**.**

Written By: SwagTuesdays

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the rights to the characters or have any affiliation with Nickelodeon or Victorious.

Andre Harris was _nervous_.

He stood at Jade's front door checking his watch he saw it was almost 11:30 at night, wondering if he actually was going to go through with it. It wasn't even a week from that Tuesday when he started to feel all _wonky_ about her, desperately wanting the feelings to go away.

_But they never did._

He thought dancing with a cute girl after his performance would help and it did….until he was alone. And when Andre was alone, all he could think about was_ Jade West_.

In his hand, he held a sharp pair of scissors that Jade supposedly left at Tori's house. She forced him to bring them over, telling him that maybe being alone with her again will get rid of his _wonk_. It took him an hour to finally get the courage to confront her. He just hoped it would work out like Tori said.

Slowly he brought his free hand to the door and knocked. He felt his pulse beating through his forehead as he waited. He thought about dropping the scissors and running back to his car exactly _26 times _and was very close to doing so when Jade finally swung the door open. She wore no makeup, but her lips were still slightly red from the lipstick she wore earlier that day. Her long dark hair was perfectly messy and flowed down her shoulders, almost blending in with her long black t-shirt that stopped slightly above the knees. She still had that blue streak in her hair, complimenting those eyes of hers. Even then in the middle of the night, she looked _beautiful_.

Jade's blue-green eyes squinted in confusion as Andre stared at her with a weird look in his eye. "Heeeeeeeey." She said cautiously, eyeing him.

"Oh, um, hey Jade."

They stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments. Andre lost all control of his mouth as he tried to come up with something to say. _Say something, idiot_! But he couldn't. His tongue felt too big for his mouth, unable to come up with a valid sentence.

The _wonk_ was winning.

Jade's eyebrows furrowed, obviously annoyed."So you _want_ to tell me why you're at my house at almost 12 o'clock in the morning?" She questioned, her fingers tapping on the door frame impatiently.

Andre mentally face palmed himself and let out a nervous laugh. "Right. Uh, Tori said you left these at her house the other day so I decided I would come over and-" He began, holding out the scissors to her. Before he was even finished with his sentence, Jade snatched the scissors out his hand with excitement in her eyes.

"There you are!" She cooed, holding the scissors to her cheek. "Mama's missed you so much! Did the mean old lady hurt you?" She gently stroked the scissors as Andre stared at her with wide eyes. "Don't judge me." She said removing the scissors from her cheek. With a turn of her heel she walked inside her house, leaving the door open.

Then, Andre got a good look at what he thought to be her living room. There seemed to be thousands of tiny clippings of paper all over the coffee table and the floor around the couch Jade plopped onto. She threw the pair of scissors that laid next to her over her shoulder and began cutting a new piece of paper with the scissors Andre recently gave her.

"Coming in or what?" Jade called out to Andre, who still stood outside her door timidly. Her eyes didn't leave the paper she was cutting into and Andre wasn't sure if he _really_ wanted to go in.

"Yeah." He said, walking in and closing the door behind him. He had to find a way to get over his _wonk_. He knew if he could survive a few minutes alone with Jade without telling her, it would be under control for good.

"Are you here alone?" He asked, surveying the room.

"I'm always alone." She said void of emotion. He couldn't tell if it made her upset…or if she was content. It was one of her _things_.

Andre sat in a reclining chair which was a nice distance away from the couch Jade was sitting on. He reached over curiously and grabbed some of the paper clippings off the coffee table. They actually turned out to be clippings of photos…photos of someone who looked a lot like Beck.

"Are you cutting up pictures of Beck?"

"Not _just_ of Beck."

"Huh?"

"They're pictures of him and his ex-girlfriends." Jade replied simply, continuing to cut the picture in her hand.

"….And you have those because…?"

Instead of answering, Jade looked up at Andre and sent him one of her classic devilish grins. Her eyes gleamed deviously and she soon returned back to cutting, leaving Andre shaking his head. Jade was just so…_crazy_. But it made his _wonk_ rage even more.

They sat in silence until Jade finished off the last 4 pictures. She let out an accomplished sigh, putting her scissors on the table and leaning back into the couch.

"So Mr. Piano Man..." Jade smirked, looking to Andre across the table. "Write any new songs lately?"

Andre's heart dropped immediately at the mention to the word "songs". His mind raced with the lyrics to 365 Days and how he meant every word… "Nope." He answered a little too quickly, earning an eyebrow raise from Jade. He gulped slightly, looking toward the ground "Not since 365 Days."

"You know…surprisingly I liked that song."

"Really?" Andre smiled, his eyes meeting Jade's again.

Jade nodded coolly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah, I mean for a cliché-lovey-dovey-nauseating-pop song...it wasn't _tha_t bad." She smirked again, but this time, with a hint of amusement.

Andre let out a chuckle, shaking his head with a hand covering his forehead. "Thanks Jade. It means a lot coming from you."

She shook her head with a smile before reaching beside the couch for a water bottle. "Want one?"

"Sure."

Jade tossed the water bottle to Andre and he easily caught it. He opened the bottle and began to drink slowly. Finally he felt like he was keeping his feelings under control. The plan was going exactly the way he…

"So how long have you had feelings for Little Miss Sunshine anyway?"

Soon all the water in his mouth left, spraying all over the brown carpet of Jade's living room, Andre's eyes widened in horror as he sat frozen for a few moments. It was obvious Jade was referring to Tori, but why did he spit the water out? He didn't know, but he was just glad she didn't mention a girl with pale skin and sadistic tendencies. Slowly, Andre brought his eyes back over to Jade's, meeting her glare.

She licked her lips and let out an exasperated sigh. "Why did you just try to give my living room a shower with your _mouth_?"

"I do NOT have feelings for Tori!" Andre stood up in protest, pointing a finger to Jade who simply smirked in response.

"Riiiight. And I'm really supposed to believe you wrote that song for your _dog_." She said propping her feet on the coffee table. "Talk. _Now_."

Andre sighed, collapsing back in his seat. "Can we please talk about something else?" He whined as he buried his face in his hands.

"Can I shove my big toe in your mouth?"

"No!"

"Then, no."

Andre stared at Jade as her eyes lit up with mischief. She smirked again, taking a look at the imaginary watch on her wrist. "I'm waiting…and I _don't_ like to wait."

"Fine." Andre said giving up. He positioned himself on the edge of his seat and rested his arms on his thighs. Butterflies thrashed against his stomach as he looked Jade in her eyes. He couldn't keep it in any longer. He was cornered, and about to tell Jade the truth.

"The truth is…I really didn't write that song for Tori. She's my best friend and that's all."

Jade eyes narrowed at Andre with disbelief as she leaned back into the couch. "I'll believe that…for now."

Andre let out a silent sigh of relief. He couldn't believe how close he was to letting it out. "Good. Now if you excuse me, it's getting kinda late so I'm gonna-"

"But wait… if it wasn't about her, then who was it about?"

"I don't wanna-"

"Does she go to Hollywood Arts?"

"Jade, I really don't wanna-"

"Don't be a baby and just-"

"Dang, girl!" Andre shouted, bursting out of his seat. "You really want to know who the stupid song was about?" He said with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Yes." She responded flatly. "That was the point in me-"

"You!" Andre interrupted, pointing to Jade dramatically.

"What?" Jade's eyes narrowed in confusion as she shifted in her seat.

"_You_! You, you, you ,you, you!" Andre hopped around the living room like a maniac. His _wonk _was finally released, and he couldn't stop it. "Jade West! The song was about you! Are you happy, now?" He sat next to her, leaning dangerously close to her face.

"But I-"

"Shhh!" Andre said putting a finger against Jade's lips sloppily. "Stop talking! That's how I got into this mess anyway." He said standing up as he began to pace around the room. "When you sing, you look so beautiful and sweet and…It's like you aren't mentally messed up in the head! Working on that song with you made me start to see what I guess Beck sees…you're perfect Jade. And I love…" Andre trailed off as he ended his rant looking to Jade, whose permanent scowl still remained on her face.

Andre's eyes widened in horror at the realization of what just happened. His _wonk_ won and now he was screwed. Nervously, he ran a hand through his braids. The only thing he managed to get out was…

"Uh oh."

Jade's persona didn't break one bit though. She didn't even uncross her arms that went tightly across her chest. Her blank stare stayed constant, and her right leg that crossed over the other swung nonchalantly. "You're serious." She finally spoke, slightly tipping her head to the side. It wasn't a question but a statement.

More awkward silence filled the air until Andre couldn't take it anymore. "I'm just gonna… go." He said quickly before practically running out Jade's door and into his car, pressing the gas pedal as hard as he could.

XxXxXx

Andre avoided Jade the next day at school…and the day after that…and the day after that. Mostly she was paying no mind to him but there was a few times they both locked eyes, either in the hallway or in Sikowitz's class. Andre thought it was better that way…or at least that's what he told himself.

A week later, Andre stood at his locker when Jade strolled up to her's and shoved a few books in. He stared after her, wanting to tell her he was didn't want things to be weird anymore. He would rather be just friends then like _this_. Jade caught him staring but quickly looked away, shutting her locker. She turned to walk away but, to Andre's surprise, stopped abruptly and turned to him. He felt his heart race as she slowly made her way over. Face to face they looked at each other in silence, both gripping their backpacks tightly.

"Hey." Jade spoke first, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey." Andre said with his eyes shifting uncomfortably.

Jade sighed, taking Andre's hand and pulling him quickly into the janitor's closet. Before Andre could object, Jade closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it.

"What are you doing?" Andre questioned, looking at Jade as if she were absolutely insane.

"I'm ending this."

"Ending what?"

Jade sighed, resting her head in her hands momentarily. "This whole weird-not-talking thing." She responded looking to him. A silence fell over Andre and he looked to the floor to avoid her eyes. Jade frowned, crossing her arms and taking a step forward. "I'm not mad so just…chill out."

"I can't chill out, Jade!" Andre groaned, clawing at his face. "I'm in love with you."

"_Don't_ say that." Jade warned, raising a finger to him. "Are you trying to make me puke in my mouth?"

"But it's true! I am physically incapable of holding in my feelings and there's no exception for you." Andre said, solemnly sitting on top of a stool. "I wish I could stop but…I can't."

Jade went over and sat on the stool next to him. "What is it going to take to change your mind?" She said looking to Andre.

She was dangerously close. _Too close_. All Andre could do was stare into those blue-green and get lost. Her lips parted slowly, waiting for his response that never came. Instead, Andre pressed his lips to hers in a firm yet soft kiss. He brought his hand to her chin, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. It was sweet and slow….everything Jade was _not_. It wasn't too long before Jade roughly shoved him away from her, rising up in disgust. She glared at him, her lips pressed tightly together.

Before he knew it, Jade turned back to Andre with her hand on the doorknob. "Do that again and the next person's lips to touch yours will be a paramedic's." She said with a glare as she finally exited.

But what Andre didn't know was that Jade stood outside the door, her fingers grazing her lips in deep thought.

XxXxXx

It was lunch time the next day and the whole gang sat together for the first time in a week. Beck draped his arm around Jade, kissing the side of her forehead as Tori ranted.

"So I was like "Trina! I'm never helping you scrape your toe fungus again!" and finally went to sleep!" Tori said, wagging a celery stick in her hand.

"Ew. Gross." Cat replied in her normally airy voice.

"She's just nasty!" Andre said with a scrunched up face as he shook his head.

"What color was it?"

Everyone stared at the only person who would ask that question. _Jade_. She gave them and expression as if she were to say "What?" but they all shook their heads in response.

"Anyway..." Tori began, "Andre! So did you hear that we were called to do an encore of 365 Days next Friday?" She squealed with excitement.

The whole table burst out into awe and began to congratulate them both. Andre managed to get a look at Jade who shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the mention of the song.

"Can you sing a little bit for us right now?" Beck suggested, the others agreeing excitedly. Everyone except Jade of course, who instead ran her tongue over her teeth.

"I don't know…" Andre said unsurely.

"Come on Andre! Pleaseeeeee!" Cat squealed, her lips pouted and eyes sad. The others joined in the begging and he soon saw many pouty faces from his friends around him.

"Guys, I really don't…"

"Just sing the song." Jade interrupted, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "It's good."

"Really?"

Jade rested her arms on the table in front of her, looking directly to Andre. "Yes…even though it is some cliché-lovey-dovey-nauseating-pop song." Jade said with a smirk before sipping the coffee in front of her.

So Andre began to sing with Tori in the middle of the quad and not too long after they started, that everyone was listening. His eyes skimmed the applauding crowd as the song completed and he finally locked eyes with Jade, who brought her hands together in a small clap. She smirked at him and for once, Andre didn't feel any _wonkyness_. Instead, he felt an actual connection. He stared at her, a small smile playing at his lips and strangely, she held his gaze.

Through the cheers and applause, they were unable to notice a suspicious Beck who looked back and forth between them. As Andre made his way over to Jade, the song replayed in Beck's head.

"_I will try 365 days…"_

Beck noticed how he ran to hug her and held on a little too long. He also noticed how Jade's expression grew serious as Andre whispered something in her ear.

"_365 ways…"_

As if they had a cue, they both turned to look at Beck. As their eyes met his, they quickly darted away. Jade ran a hand through her hair before leaving Andre suddenly, who gave Beck one more look before walking over to Tori and the gang.

"_To get to you."_

Then it all _clicked._

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! This one is a little long (for me) and kind of quick pacing but I think it came out well. It's hard to write Jade sometimes because I REALLY want her to accept Andre's advances but we all know she just**_** wouldn't…**_**but I kind of need her to, to keep the story going so…sorry if it seemed a little OOC! Ok I'm done writing know so REVIEW!...please?)**


End file.
